


Faster Kill Pussycat

by talitha78



Category: Smallville
Genre: Constructed Reality, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: You turn me on.Chloe and Lana, Seasons 1 through 5.
Relationships: Lana Lang/Chloe Sullivan
Kudos: 2





	Faster Kill Pussycat

**Author's Note:**

> Vid created in 2007.
> 
> Original notes: To mix things up around here, I thought I'd devote a little time to the ladies...
> 
> Massive thanks to my beta, bop_radar, for inspirational squee. Also, a big shout-out to Dawnybee, who introduced me to this song.

**Song:** Faster Kill Pussycat  
 **Artist:** Paul Oakenfold featuring Brittany Murphy  
 **Pairing:** Chloe/Lana  
 **Summary:** _You turn me on._ Chloe and Lana, Seasons 1 through 5.

WMV version:[Faster Kill Pussycat, 46MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/6gt3stvao3.wmv)   
AVI version: [Faster Kill Pussycat, 20MB AVI file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/r8tx1k7odi.avi) Click the links to download.

[Faster Kill Pussycat on **YouTube:**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diKeX3r2KVQ)   


Original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/179761.html).


End file.
